


Ложь, которую я говорил и которая мне понравилась

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Austria, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Gen, The Book Thief Narrative Style, The Book Thief References, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: Он мирился с фиксированными точками во времени.Куратор была такой точкой.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/The Handler (Umbrella Academy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Пролог

Когда заходит речь о путешествиях во времени, кто-нибудь обязательно задаёт вопрос: а что бы вы сделали, если бы могли путешествовать во времени?

И кто-нибудь обязательно отвечает, что он бы отправился в Германию начала двадцатого века и убил Гитлера пока он ещё маленький.

Каждому приходила в голову такая мысль.

Пятый, старающийся обуздать свою способность путешествовать во времени, попыток перекроить историю не предпринимал. В качестве тренировок он выбирал небольшие интервалы и незначительные события: лекции по семиотике Умберто Эко, выступления Жана-Поля Сартра, конференции математиков и астрофизиков. Что-то, что могло бы расширить его кругозор и пополнить базу знаний, но что возможно было сделать только с помощью книг.

Он путешествовал от одного светлого ума к другому, и никогда не вмешивался.

Но был кое-кто, чьё существование его волновало.

Он знал, что не станет ничего делать: кому, как ни ему знать, к чему может привести одна единственная смерть человека, который по началу кажется незначительным. Но он хотел увидеть своими глазами, как из крохотного младенца вырастет жадная до власти социопатка.

Пятый не мечтал задушить в колыбели Сталина, но постоянно возвращался к мысли, что хочет хотя бы глазком взглянуть на лепечущую в кроватке Куратора.

И однажды он не удержался.

Найти, кем Куратор была до Комиссии не составило никакого труда: Герб с готовностью поделился с Пятым досье, взяв с него обещание ничего не менять в её временной линии. Гербу, наверное, как и многим другим хотелось бы устранить её ещё до того, как она натворит бед, но и он мирился с фиксированными точками во времени.

Куратор была такой точкой.


	2. Глава первая, в которой Куратор встречает Пятого впервые, но не знает об этом

Она родилась в Австрии в 1931 году в очень бедной семье Мимингер. При рождении девочку назвали Миранда, в честь прабабушки, погибшей во время первой мировой войны.

Прокормить ребёнка семья Мимингер не могла, поэтому, когда Миранде было три года, её, совсем одну, отправили к двоюродной тётке на поезде.

Там Пятый и увидел её впервые. Он сидел через пару рядов от неё, но её нельзя было не заметить. Крохотный ребёнок с огромными серо-голубыми глазами и каштаново-рыжими короткими волосами, спрятанными под вязаную шапочку. Она стояла на скамейке, упёршись руками в оконную раму и прижавшись носом к грязному стеклу, и с трудом понимала, что происходит и почему мама не с ней. Ей сказали, когда нужно выйти, и Пятый прекрасно слышал её родителей, но Куратор — крошечная Миранда — этого конечно же не запомнила. Чего ещё ждать от трёхлетки?

— Мольхиг! — крикнул кто-то. Миранда так и осталась стоять на своём месте, совсем не обратив внимания, что это её остановка. Короткая остановка, всего минуту. Поезд буквально просто замедлил ход.

Так не должно было быть. Пятый точно знал, что так не должно было быть. Он читал её досье.

Но вот поезд уже снова начал набирать ход, а крошечная Миранда так и не сдвинулась с места.

— Да к чёрту, — выдавил Пятый, поджав губы. Перенёсся к девочке, подхватил её подмышки и перенёс прямо на перрон. А потом исчез снова, прежде чем кто-то успеет его заметить.

И минуты не прошло, как к девочке подбежала грузная женщина в тёмно-коричневом тёплом платье и вязаном платке.

— Вот ты где, замарашка! — прикрикнула она на Миранду на немецком. Девочка удивлённо обернулась, уставившись на женщину огромными серо-голубыми глазами. Пошёл снег и похолодало, и щёки у малышки покраснели от мороза. — Ну что ты так смотришь на меня, Миранда Мимингер? Я твоя тётя Катарина.

Миранда удивлённо моргнула. Катарина схватила её за руку и грубо поволокла за собой, отчитывая её за то, что она потерялась. Пятый проводил их взглядом, потёр ладони и подышал на них. Он-то был в школьной форме, а на улице была полноценная зима.

Пришло время прыгать дальше.

Но перед тем, как он шагнул во временную воронку, Пятый — он готов был в этом поклясться — услышал, как Миранда Мимингер заплакала.


	3. Глава вторая, в которой Куратор даёт Пятому имя, которое потом всё равно забудет

Пятый снова появился во временной линии Куратора — Миранды Мимингер — за пару дней до Аншлюза. Она жила со своей суровой двоюродной тётушкой и её добрым мужем-скрипачом в крохотном домике на углу. Подвал, две комнаты внизу и одна вверх по лестнице. Миранда ютилась в комнатке на чердаке и в солнечные дни сидела под окном, обнимая колени.

В день, когда Пятый снова её нашёл, Миранда, значительно выше и сообразительнее, чем в их прошлую встречу, вышла из своего дома с корзиной свежевыстиранного белья. Она прижимала её к боку, и шагала, напевая что-то себе под нос. Пятый выглянул из-за угла, потом сунул руки в карманы и пошёл за ней следом. Было начало марта, но колени всё равно кусал европейский холод.

Миранда шла к жене старосты. Их город в последние годы жил небогато, и семья Катарины беднела с каждым днём. Но фрау Мюллер по-прежнему продолжала платить им за стирку. Катарина кипятила простыни богатой семьи в огромной кастрюле, стирала, полоскала в ледяной воде, а потом сушила и гладила.

И Куратор, не могущественная и опасная женщина, а маленькая девочка, только собирающаяся в школу, тащила это бельё обратно к Мюллерам.

А Пятый следовал за ней.

Вокруг кипела жизнь. Пусть город и был бедным, он по-прежнему жил. Еврейское портновское ателье, мясная лавка герра Вульфа, магазин чулочных изделий вдовы Шварценберг. Дети играли прямо на дороге в салки и жмурки, и один мальчишка лет двенадцати с плотно завязанными глазами, с разбега налетел на Миранду. Девочка упала, выронила корзину и чистые простыни рассыпались по мостовой.

Миранда тут же поднялась: локоть разбит, кожа на коленях содрана. Но вместо того, чтобы расплакаться или убежать, она кинулась собирать простыни, чудом не испачкавшиеся. Пятый замер, в нескольких метрах от неё, удивлённо глядя, как девочка сосредоточенно сворачивает чужое постельное бельё, и не сразу расслышал приближение автомобиля. Но чем ближе было чудо техники, тем громче становился грохот. Машина неслась прямо на Миранду Мимингер — на Куратора — и та не успела бы убежать. Она только закончила складывать простыни в корзину, и теперь вытирала пот со лба.

Сейчас был идеальный момент спасти мир и время от Куратора и её жажды власти. Просто дать ужасному случиться, не дать никому перехватить ребёнка.

Машина была всё ближе, но никто даже не вздрогнул, чтобы убрать Миранду с дороги. Это снова пришлось делать Пятому.

Он пронёсся через пространство, исчезнув и появившись в синей вспышке, обхватил её и корзину руками, и снова прыгнул, за мгновение до того, как на них бы налетела машина.

Пятый материализовался снова подальше от толпы и поближе к дому фрау Мюллер. Выпустил Миранду из объятий и шагнул назад, собираясь испариться из её жизни снова.

Но девочка обернулась раньше, и уставилась на него хмурым, серьёзным взглядом.

— Ты кто такой?  
— Тебе лучше не знать.  
— О, — Миранда просияла. — Ты — Смерть, верно?

Пятый удивлённо вскинул брови.

— Что заставило тебя сделать такой вывод?  
— Ты меня только что спас.  
— Если бы я был Смертью, логичнее было бы тебя забрать, а не спасать, не находишь?

Миранда поставила корзину на мостовую, а сама подошла ближе к Пятому, привстала на цыпочки и потянула его за край пиджака. Чтобы погладить по щеке, совсем как она же, только на несколько десятков лет старше.

— Может ты спас меня, потому что моё время ещё не пришло. Смерть бы так и сделал.  
— Вот как? — Пятый хмыкнул, снова отпрянув. Странно было смотреть на неё сверху вниз, а не наоборот. — Тогда будем считать, что ты права.  
— Конечно, я права. Я всегда права. Тётушка Катарина говорит, что только уверенность в собственной правоте сможет привести меня к успеху.  
— О да. С этим сложно поспорить, — Пятый вздохнул. — Ну, что же, Миранда. Мне пора. Постарайся не давать мне поводов снова тебя спасать.

И, не дожидаясь её ответа, он разорвал ткань времени и пространства и исчез.


	4. Глава третья, в которой Куратор крадёт книгу

Миранде было восемь, когда началась Вторая мировая война, и какую-то часть этой войны она прожила, будто бы ничего не происходит. Слышала тревожные разговоры взрослых, видела мальчишек в форме Гитлерюгенда, и стояла в первых рядах, когда жгли запрещённые книги.

И Пятый каждый раз был где-то рядом. Прятался в тени, спрятав руки в карманы, и следовал за ней взглядом. Видел, как она сидела рядом с дядюшкой Миккелем, печально обнимающим скрипку, и гладила его по плечу, даже не зная, из-за чего он плачет. Видел, как она отходила в сторону, когда гитлерюгендовцы шли по мостовой, и прижимала к себе корзину с чистым бельём ещё крепче. И видел, как она, уже вступив в Союз девочек, вытащила из огня «Прощай, оружие!» Хемингуэя.

Миранде было десять, она только начала задавать вопросы о нацистской идеологии и зачитывала книги до дыр. Раньше она всегда получала их от фрау Мюллер, но в этот раз она украла книгу из костра. Она должна была стать её первой собственной книгой, и она пылала так же сильно, как страстное сердце Миранды.

Её пальто задымилось, и никто это не заметил сразу. Она переступала с места на место, будто пританцовывала. Ноги мёрзли на морозе, а книга была обжигающе горящей. Люди постепенно расходились, и Пятый вынырнул из темноты, чтобы схватить Миранду за локоть и увести её в переулок. Уже там, подальше от рыжих языков пламени, он дёрнул её за пальто и вырвал из рук обугленную книгу.

— О чём ты только думала? — зашипел он на девочку, кидая книгу в сугроб. Присел рядом с ним на корточки, перевернул книгу и пролистал её, чтобы убедиться, что она больше не тлеет. — Тебя бы с ней поймали. И ничего хорошего ни тебе, ни твоей семье это бы не принесло.  
— Значит, хорошо, что ты оказался рядом, Смерть, — Миранда улыбнулась. Она вымахала и теперь была всего на полголовы ниже Пятого. — Я знала, что ты здесь.  
— Что? — Пятый осёкся и встал, всё так же держа её книгу в руках.  
— Я не глупая, знаешь? — Миранда забрала у него книгу, а потом протянула руку и погладила по щеке, как в прошлую их встречу и как в множество последующих. — Ты постоянно приходишь. И когда я тебя вижу, я точно знаю, что со мной ничего не случится.  
— Может я жду, что ты умрёшь, — Пятый скрестил руки на груди и вскинул брови.  
— Нет, не ждёшь, — Миранда хмыкнула. — В следующий раз, когда ты придёшь, хочу угостить тебя чем-нибудь. Тётка Катарина готовит самый вкусный кайзершмаррн в городе. А может и во всей стране.  
— Нет, мне нельзя. Даже ты не должна меня видеть, Миранда, — Пятый ухмыльнулся и качнул головой. — Поэтому постарайся не провоцировать следующую встречу, договорились?

Миранда тихо фыркнула. Потом привстала на цыпочки и ткнулась носом ему в шею. Сделала глубокий вдох и отпрянула, довольно ухмыляясь.

— Ты пахнешь кофе. Я запомню.

Пятый издал смешок себе под нос, снова убрал руки в карманы и начал отворачиваться.

— Никому не показывай книгу, — кинул он ей напоследок.  
— Ни за что, — Миранда сунула её под пальто. — До встречи, Смерть.


	5. Глава четвёртая, в которой Куратор даёт Пятому первое в её жизни задание

В следующий раз Пятый застал её, когда она возвращалась с подпольного собрания. Сорок второй год выдался тяжёлым: Миранда проводила на войну нескольких друзей, всего на пару лет её старше. Неожиданно умная племянница обычной прачки и скрипача, не могла не задаваться вопросами: зачем.

И ответы она получила.

Пятый это знал из её досье, но до конца не мог в это поверить.

Он появился в одном из тёмных переулков и незаметно за ней следовал. Видел, как она поднималась по крыльцу, как открывала старенькую деревянную дверь. Побыла немного на кухне — гремела кастрюлей с картофельным супом на плите, послушала, как дядюшка Миккель играет на скрипке, а потом пошла к себе на чердак. Загорелась крохотная лампочка, комната наверху залилась светом. Пятый задрал голову, рассматривая девичий силуэт в окошке, и удивлённо вскинул брови, когда вместо того, чтобы задёрнуть шторы, Миранда открыла окно и позвала:

— Смерть! Я знаю, что ты здесь.

Пятый осмотрелся по сторонам. Никто на её крик не отреагировал. Она позвала смерть, но ни один из соседей не подошёл к окну, не отодвинул занавеску. Пятый покачал головой, тихо фыркнул и прыгнул — исчез с улицы и появился на чердаке у Миранды Мимингер.

— Добрый вечер, Смерть, — Миранда даже не вздрогнула, когда он вышел из воронки. Стояла к нему спиной, помешивая кофе в чашке с синим узором. Ручка отколота, на одном из краёв опасный скол. Она всё равно развернулась и протянула её Пятому. — Видишь, я не забыла.

Для неё прошло полтора года. Совсем скоро ей должно было исполниться двенадцать, она была всего на пару сантиметров ниже Пятого и недавно начала кровоточить.

Только вместо мальчиков, она думала только о Смерти и о том, как ей осточертела война.

Для Пятого прошло всего минут пять.

— Я каждый вечер варила кофе. Ждала, что ты объявишься. Уж уважь мои старания.

Пятый хмыкнул и взял в руки чашку. Развернул её, сколом от себя, и сделал большой глоток. Кофе был терпким и плотным, но всё равно бодрил.

— Ты не появлялся всё это время, потому что повода не было, да? — Миранда присела на край своей кровати и принялась расшнуровывать ботинки. — И появился сейчас, потому что мне нужна твоя помощь.  
— Не странно ли просить помощи у Смерти? — Пятый сделал ещё глоток из чашки. Кофейная гуща скрипела на зубах.  
— Ну, о таком просить только Смерть. Потому что это же твоя работа… забирать жизни, верно?  
— Нет. Не-а, — Пятый чуть наклонился вперёд и покачал головой. — Не моя.

Ей было всего одиннадцать, но с каждым годом Куратора в ней было всё больше. Железная хватка, желание выжить. И умение использовать других людей в своих целях.

Эдакая Скарлетт О’Хара в детской голубой юбке.

— Ну, Смерть, — Миранда стянула тёплые носки, подтянула голые ноги и обхватила их руками. — Ты получишь душу, а мы тут вздохнём поспокойнее.  
— Даже слышать не хочу, Миранда.  
— Смерть, — снова повторила будущая Куратор. — Тебе всего лишь нужно будет сделать эту твою штуку со вспышкой и подложить старосте пару запрещённых книг. Чтобы его забрали.

Пятый сделал шаг назад, развернулся на пятке и отошёл к окну, глядя на улицу.

Он знал, что так и было. Кто-то подбросил им запрещённую литературу, и старосту вместе с женой забрали за распространение коммунистической пропаганды. Во время ареста и суда он постоянно кричал, что он верой и правдой служил рейху, и его кто-то подставил.

Его жена, фрау Мюллер, с самого ареста не проронила ни слова.

— Ты же знаешь, что добрая фрау Мюллер, которая стоит за твоей начитанностью, тоже отправится в лагерь, если ты так сделаешь?  
— Знаю, — Миранда поджала губы и развела руками. — Мы все должны чем-то жертвовать.  
— Удивительная циничность для одиннадцатилетки.  
— Я не просто одиннадцатилетка, Смерть. Мне ты интереснее, чем школьные книжонки, а по вечерам, когда я разношу стиранное бельё или испечённый тёткой Катариной хлеб, я вроде как участвую в… заговоре, — последнюю часть фразы она произнесла одними губами. — И по всему миру идёт война. Мирные жители и так гибнут. Не думаю, что фрау Мюллер бы меня осудила.

Пятый смерил её взглядом. У неё действительно не было ни шанса пронести запретные книги к Мюллерам незаметно — остались бы следы, люди бы помнили, что она там была. Но если она не будет показываться там долго, и в это же время в его доме обнаружат коммунистическую пропаганду, то Миранду никто не заподозрит. Неужели эту часть её досье тоже придётся выполнять ему?

— Тебе правда совершенно плевать на других людей, — он допил кофе и вернул чашку Миранде. Его удивляло, что даже в столь юном возрасте она уже медленно, но верно превращала своё сердце в гранитный камень. — А я думал, что это приобретённое тобой качество.  
— В каком… смысле? — Миранда приподнялась на своём месте. — Ты меня знаешь? Мы встречались в моём будущем? Мы… — она прикрыла глаза и глянула на него из-под ресниц.  
— Чёрт, — Пятый поморщился. — Забудь об этом. Лучше расскажи мне, что нужно сделать.

И вот он снова играл под её дудку. Ей было всего одиннадцать — почти двенадцать, и он мог ей с лёгкостью отказать… И изменить тем самым ход времени. А этого позволить он никак не мог.


	6. Глава пятая, в которой Пятый помогает Куратору в пятый раз

Это было третье совпадение подряд, и Пятому это не нравилось. Он сделал остановку в Австрии нулевых, чтобы попить кофе и перечитать досье Куратора снова. Отметил, все важные точки до её исчезновения — до момента, пока её не нашли и не забрали люди Комиссии, — и приготовился проверить их все.

Потому что теперь это превращалось в закономерность.

Теперь это выглядело так, будто бы это он её создал. Он позволил ей остаться, и позволил ей пережить войну.

Допив кофе, он оставил на столике горстку мелочи, а потом исчез, ловко переносясь в сорок четвёртый. В день бомбёжки, когда всю их улицу, кроме Миранды Мимингер, разнесли в щепки.

Миранда не успела домой и спряталась в чужом подвале.

Пятый появился на крыше напротив её дома. Гремели сирены воздушной тревоги, и люди, со скромным скарбом из одеял и еды послушно шли в обозначенные как убежище подвалы. Пятый нахмурился, всматриваясь в сгорбленные фигуры, и заметил Катарину, с вязаной шалью и корзиной жареных пирожков, Миккеля в обнимку со скрипкой, а следом за ними… Миранду, в тёплом тёткином пальто.

— Твою мать, — Пятый поморщился, отошёл от крыши и застыл. Он мог всё закончить прямо сейчас.

Или мог создать своего заклятого врага своими собственными руками. Спасать её снова и снова, пока она не станет такой, какой он её знал.

Пятый сжал руки в кулаки, а потом разжал. И так несколько раз, морщась и не в силах решиться нарушить их с Гербом уговор.

— К чёрту, — он исчез и появился у Миранды за спиной. Схватил её за руку и потащил за собой, подальше от соседей и родных. — Ты туда не пойдёшь.  
— Смерть, — Миранда нахмурилась, глядя на него. Она ещё подросла. Щёки больше не были по-детски круглыми, а под тёплым платьем появилась округлость груди. И смотрела она на Пятого совсем иначе.

Хитро сощурившись. Хищно.

Пятому стало не по себе, он поджал губы и стиснул её локоть сильнее.

— Ты так говоришь, потому что пришло моё время?  
— Наоборот, — Пятый тащил её и тащил за собой, грубо, всё ещё не в силах смириться с тем, что только благодаря ему Куратор вообще жива. В небе над городом проносились самолёты, вдалеке уже мерцали всполохи взрывов. — Наоборот. Ты чертовски права, Миранда, я появляюсь в твоей жизни только чтобы не дать тебе умереть.  
— Но что насчёт моего дядюшки? Моей тётки? — на этих словах ей стоило бы притормозить, но Миранда не останавливалась. Послушно шла за ним, потом выдернула локоть из его хватки и взяла за руку.  
— Ты сама говорила, — Пятый нахмурился. Катарину и Миккеля и правда было жалко. Но он прекрасно знал, что иногда невинных не спасти. — Порой нам приходится чем-то жертвовать.

Миранда кивнула. Засвистел падающий снаряд, и Пятый исчез в синей вспышке вместе с Мирандой, чтобы — как и должно быть — оказаться на другой улице и в другом подвале. Они оказались в тёмном углу, где никого не было, кроме старых инструментов и потрёпанных флагов.

— Приятно, когда Смерть — твой ангел хранитель, — Миранда так и не выпустила его руку. Перехватила её по-другому, чтобы переплести свои пальцы с его. — Разве я не счастливица?  
— О да, — Пятый не смог сдержать сарказм. — А знаешь, говорят, что настоящая удача — умереть в нужное время.  
— Здорово, что моё время ещё не пришло, — Миранда подтолкнула его к стене. Всё ещё ниже него, но уже точно знающая, чего она хочет. — Раз уж спас меня, может меня поцелуешь?

Пятый отстранился и разжал пальцы, вырвался из её хватки.

— Найди кого-нибудь живого, Миранда. А мне пора собирать ваших мёртвых.  
— Возвращайся, — Миранда коснулась его щеки. — Не заставляй девушку ждать.


	7. Глава шестая, в которой Куратор получает своё

Куратора завербовали в Комиссию, когда ей было пятнадцать. Причиной вербовки была её поразительная удачливость и смертоносность: после смерти тётки Катарины и дядюшки Миккеля ничто не могло её сдерживать, и Миранда пустилась во все тяжкие.

Она ведь уже работала с подпольным восстанием. И теперь, когда казалось, что терять ей нечего, её отправляли на сложные задания, и каждый раз её страховал Пятый. Миранда была беспечна, потому что знала, что её поймает Смерть, и иногда — Пятый был в этом уверен — провоцировала их встречу специально.

И каждый раз она обращалась к нему с одной и той же просьбой.

— Как насчёт поцелуя, Смерть? — Миранда прижалась к нему, пока они прятались под заброшенным поездом. Только что Миранда — всё больше и больше похожая на Куратора — под видом мальчишки-посыльного перехватила важные документы. Спрятала их за пазухой и побежала. Пропажу заметили почти сразу и на неё спустили собак.

Пятому пришлось её спасать и прятать. Теперь её след обрывался, причём несколько раз, и найти её было невозможно.

Он держал руку у неё на спине, прямо между лопаток, и ждал, пока затихнут голоса, прекратится лай и померкнул огни фонарика.

— Смерть, — потянула его за лацкан Миранда. — Поцелуй. Для дамы сердца, которую ты всё время спасаешь.  
— Тебе нужно быть осторожнее, Миранда. Что, если однажды я тебе на помощь не приду?  
— Придёшь, — Миранда улыбалась. — Не знаю почему, но придёшь.

В следующий раз Миранда переоделась гитлерюгендовцем, проникла в казарму и ночью пропитала несколько книг «Моя борьба» ядом. Средневековый метод, о котором она вычитала в книге Александра Дюма. Поймать её за руку никто, конечно же, не мог, но пока все спали, Миранда попыталась покинуть казарму и её заметили дежурные. Ответственный за обход старший посветил фонариком ей в лицо, схватил грубо за руку и поволок обратно.

— Куда ты собрался? — отчитывал её старший. Миранда даже не сопротивлялась, но была уверена, что близка к провалу. Рано или поздно они поймут, что у них на одного мальчишку больше, чем нужно. Начнут её обыскивать и поймут, что она даже не мальчишка.

Пятый следовал за ними по пятам, тихий и незаметный. Он слабо коснулся плеча Миранды, и когда она обернулась, сощурился и мотнул головой в сторону.

— Ой, — Миранда будто споткнулась. — У меня развязался шнурок, — она как бы случайно вырвала руку из хватки старшего. Пятый тут же её подхватил, и они оба исчезли в синей вспышке.

Появились на крыше и Пятый её отпустил.

— Ну вот. Ты снова ко мне пришёл, Смерть, — Миранда пригладила мальчишескую стрижку и форменную рубашку. В шортах и гольфах она смотрелась забавно, и Пятый не смог сдержать ироничного смешка.  
— Отличные шорты, — он подмигнул ей.  
— Вдохновляюсь лучшими. А ещё это отличная маскировка, пока я ещё могу притворяться мальчиком, — Миранда шагнула к нему, сунув руки в карманы совсем как он. — Что там с моим поцелуем, Смерть?  
— Мечтать не вредно, Миранда, — Пятый снова взял её за локоть. — Я оставлю тебя в парке, дальше ты найдёшь дорогу, верно?

И, даже не дожидаясь её ответа, он прыгнул снова. Они оказались на аллее в парке. Пятый выпустил её локоть и сделал шаг назад.

— Давай же, Смерть. Один поцелуй. На прощание.

Пятый убрал руки в карманы, улыбнулся и покачал головой, глядя на носки своих ботинок.

— Ещё увидимся, Миранда.

А потом он снова не дал ей спуститься в подвал. Миранда спешила на собрание подпольного сопротивления, и Пятый вышел к ней из темноты. Руки в карманах, лицо серьёзное.

— Вас сдали, — Пятый толкнул её обратно. — Тебе нужно уходить.  
— Что? Тогда я должна их предупредить.

Пятый взял её за плечи и покачал головой.

— Нельзя. Их время уже пришло. Твоё — нет.  
— Смерть…  
— Не спорь. Будешь спорить, точно никогда поцелуя не дождёшься, — Пятый протянул ей руку. — Ты должна выжить. Потому что тебе уготовано грандиозное будущее.

— Я была согласна ещё на поцелуе, — Миранда взяла его за руку и улыбнулась.

В тот раз, правда, он её так и не поцеловал. Как и в следующие три встречи.

— Ну, так что насчёт поцелуя, Смерть? — она сжала его руку, стоя посреди мостовой в центре Вены. 

Гремели выстрелы и взрывы, а дороги скрипели под напором гусениц советских танков. В воздухе чувствовался запах свободы и окончания войны, но даже до начала мая Миранде ещё нужно было дожить.

— Ты обещал его мне три встречи назад.  
— Придётся тебе ещё немного потерпеть, Ми…

Миранда тихо хмыкнула, потом погладила его по щеке и подалась вперёд, касаясь его губ своими. Пятый попытался отстраниться, и Миранда — всё больше Куратор и всё меньше четырнадцатилетняя австрийская школьница — сдвинула руку с его щеки на затылок.

Вокруг то и дело вспыхивало пламя и кричали люди, немецкая речь мешалась с русской, а они были в эпицентре этого урагана. Ничего из этого их не касалось, потому что Миранда хотела получить своё.

И получила.

Мир вокруг них скрылся за синей пеленой, и когда она спала, а Миранда отстранилась, они стояли посреди той же мостовой, но следующим утром.

Не было ни выстрелов, ни гибнущих нацистских солдат. Только мирные австрийцы и советская армия.

— Поздравляю, ты пережила войну, — Пятый выпустил её руку и отвернулся, недовольно щурясь. Миранда у него за спиной наоборот, улыбалась широко. От уха до уха.  
— Не без твоей помощи, Смерть. А что дальше?  
— Скоро узнаешь, — Пятый обернулся. — В нашу последнюю встречу.

И снова исчез.


	8. Глава седьмая, в которой что-то кончается, а что-то начинается

Для него не прошло и минуты, как он оказался в сорок шестом. В Вене, в номере в непозволительно дорогой для послевоенных лет гостинице. На окнах пылились бархатные алые шторы, в углах и под стенами ютилась потёртая кожаная мебель, а на столике стояла корзина с фруктами. Из-за дверей соседней комнаты доносилась возня, и Пятый тут же прыгнул снова.

Появился за спиной у мужчины — слегка обрюзгшего, уже лысеющего, в одних штанах. С правой стороны от него валялся крохотный вальтер, с левой, совсем близко — нож для вскрытия писем.

А перед ним на простынях лежала Миранда в задранной юбке, с ярко-красным следом от пощёчины на щеке.

— Ты, сука, думала, что ты со мной справишься? — закричал мужчина. Пятый, конечно же, знал кто это. Сейчас, когда работы толком не было и всё по-прежнему были нищими, господин Зонненштайн — хозяин этой гостиницы и завода по производству бумаги — только богател. Нанимал отчаявшихся людей и не платил им, ссылаясь на выдуманные нарушения.

И Миранда, оставшаяся одна, без цели и друзей из сопротивления, решила взять справедливость в свои руки. Она знала, что Зонненштайн любит юных девочек. Подростков, как она. А значит она могла подобраться к нему поближе и убить. Как она делала раньше.

— Сейчас я преподам тебе урок, — Зонненштан взялся за пряжку на ремне. Миранда пнула его ногой, он перехватил её лодыжку и сжал. Девушка закричала.

И Пятый отреагировал мгновенно. Схватил нож для резки бумаги, очутился перед Зонненштайном и всадил нож прямо ему в лоб, вложив в удар все силы.

Мужчина испустил свой последний вздох со свистом, а потом завалился набок. Пятый обернулся, и встретился с Мирандой взглядом.

Юбка задрана, пуговиц на кофточке не осталось. Бельё великовато, причёска сбилась и вызывающий макияж поплыл. Она села на кровати, одёрнула юбку, подтянула к себе ноги и собрала блузку на груди.

В глазах ни намёка на испуг.

Она шумно вздохнула.

— Я боялась, ты не придёшь.  
— Я же сказал, что у нас будет ещё одна встреча. Последняя, — Пятый подобрал с пола плед и протянул ей. Отвернулся и поджал губы, прислушиваясь к каждому звуку.  
— Хочешь сказать, моё время пришло?  
— В каком-то смысле.  
— Ты меня заберёшь? И я буду Персефоной в твоём Аиде?

Пятый фыркнул и качнул головой.

— Когда ты выйдешь из номера, тебя встретит странный человек. Высокий, в дорогом костюме. Ты сразу поймёшь, что это к тебе. Его зовут ЭйДжей.  
— Какое странное имя.  
— Атлас Джерико Кармайкл, — Пятый всё же опять посмотрел на неё, а потом сел рядом. — Назови его так. Это важно. Поняла?  
— Ммм, — Миранда нахмурилась и пожала плечами. 

Нащупала руку Пятого и попыталась сжать, но в этот раз он ей этого не позволил.

— Он предложит тебе работу. И это будет работа твоей мечты.

Миранда снова потянулась к его руке, и снова он её передвинул.

— Почему ты это делаешь? — спросила Миранда. — Мне казалось, мы уже перешли на следующую стадию отношений…  
— Нет никакой «следующей стадии», Миранда. Тебе лучше вообще забыть, что ты меня когда-то видела.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что для достижения величия, тебе придётся забыть о Смерти, — Пятый хмыкнул. — Мы будем по разные стороны баррикад, Миранда. Ты будешь бросать мне кости и отнимать у меня добычу. Решать за меня, кто сегодня умрёт, а кто нет.  
— Неужели нельзя при этом оставаться… — она облизнула нижнюю губу и расплылась в улыбке. — Друзьями?

Пятый покачал головой.

— В следующий раз, когда мы встретимся, у нас будут другие имена и другая жизнь. Мы друг друга даже не вспомним.

Миранда хмыкнула и вскинула брови, но стоило ей встретиться с ним взглядом, как улыбка сползла с её лица.

Пятый всё-таки позволил ей взять себя за руку, и сам коротко сжал её ладонь в своих пальцах, прежде чем снова отпустить.

— Мне пора идти, Миранда.

Куратор поправила плед у себя на плечах и криво улыбнулась, глядя на Пятого:

— Какие-нибудь наставления напоследок?

Пятый задумался. Встал, поправил блейзер и жилетку, а потом бросил:

— Que será será, Миранда.

Она опустила взгляд и сдержанно улыбнулась. Потёрла щёку, незаметно стирая слезинку.

— Прощай, Смерть.  
— Прощай, Миранда.

Он закрыл за собой дверь спальни, обречённо вздохнул и исчез.

В этот раз навсегда.


End file.
